mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:FerrariBricks/Archive 2
This is an old talk page. Archived for History reasons, please see my Current Talk Page Thank You 18:13, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the Barnstar! It is always nice to be recognized. And, you even polished one of my other Barnstars, how thoughtful of you. 17:04, 1 May 2009 (UTC) No problem, see you around 17:08, 1 May 2009 (UTC) No more collaborations! Thanks for removing the collaboration tags, I never knew what they meant anyway. Wiki is a collaboration by definition so why mark articles as such?!? 16:31, 4 May 2009 (UTC) No probs 06:18, 5 May 2009 (UTC) jugerman store what is your mln name My MLN name is Challengestradale 05:59, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Avatar Warning Your avatar is unused and will be deleted after 5 days. Please take the template down and use the image if you don't want it to be deleted. Thank you. 11:56, 10 May 2009 (UTC) That image is no longer needed by me so you can delete it 17:46, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :And the one at File:FBAvatar.jpg? Yeah delete that one aswell 07:56, 27 May 2009 (UTC) MLN HQ Forum Join The My LEGO Network HQ Today. It just got out of Beta stage. It has over 2,000 posts and 22 Users. Join The MLN HQ Forum Today. 15:01, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Code Code: User:Boidoh/Boid7650 This code above is to be entered in the Code box at the Deep Sea Danger Zone A.S.A.P. Then Follow instruction where to enter the code for a chance to win giveaway. Note: An one cane use the code above. -- 17:21, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Collection Store Do you want the archive deleted too, or kept? 09:33, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Yes please I would like that deleted aswell. 15:17, 29 June 2009 (UTC) file The File:Ferraribricksavatar.jpg will be deleted after 5 days of no use.-- 17:10, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Ok then, thanks for informing me 16:22, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :Are you using / do you need the image? 22:03, 4 July 2009 (UTC) No, it's no longer needed by me 08:02, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Pit-stop trade transaction Please complete transaction at pit-stop trading store. I need those 20 dino scales clix r already given.-skullkeepa14 MLN name is heloitsme Job application Hi ferrari, I noticed on ur store page that u were advertising for jobs so I thought I would apply. To contribute to your store I can: Get items such as gems rank 4 or under items Advertise your store around MLN wikia And More..... If I am accepted tell me whats my first assignment. In that case then you're in! 08:27, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Wats my first assignment? (p.s. can u finish that order of 20 dino scales I'm gonna start working on rank 4).-Skullkeepa14 Items sent, (I gave 10 extra Dino Scales for free!) 08:39, 4 July 2009 (UTC) TY thanx man!-skullkeepa14 I have to block u cause I'm collecting gems. sorry.-skulkeepa14 Have a look at what i sent u in ur mailbox!-Skullkeepa14 Cheers! I can sell those in my store! 08:05, 5 July 2009 (UTC)